The present invention relates to a securing device for securing a connecting arm to a ceiling fan blade.
Securing devices for securing a connecting arm to a ceiling fan blade are generally known, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,476. The construction and operation of this securing device are relatively complicated, as it includes a fork member for engagement with the connecting arm.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a shortcoming by providing an improved securing device of this type in general.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a securing device for securing a connecting arm to a ceiling fan blade. The arm includes a male member comprising an engagement portion and a neck portion behind the engagement portion. The blade includes a hole through which the male member is insertable from one surface to the opposite surface of the blade such that the engagement portion and neck portion protrude beyond said opposite surface. The securing device comprises a body having at least one aperture through which the engagement portion protruding beyond said opposite blade surface is extendable with the neck portion staying within the aperture. The aperture includes a part having a rim portion and a size between the sizes of the engagement portion and the neck portion such that, when the engagement portion extends through the aperture, the body is slidable in a first direction along said opposite blade surface until the rim portion engages behind the engagement portion. The rim portion is enlarged for receiving and engaging with the engagement portion in a second direction opposite to the first direction. The body includes at least one resilient member resiliently deformable upon engaging said opposite blade surface when the rim portion engages behind the engagement portion, thereby maintaining under the action of resilience of the resilient member the engagement of the enlarged rim portion with the engagement portion in the second direction.
Preferably, the resilient member is resiliently deformable to engage said opposite blade surface by friction when the rim portion engages behind said engagement portion, thereby holding the body against sliding relative to said blade in the second direction.
Preferably, the body comprises a generally flat plate.
Preferably, the body is substantially completely made of a resiliently deformable material.
More preferably, the material comprises plastic material.
It is preferred that the aperture is of an oblong shape, comprising a relatively larger end through which said engagement portion protruding beyond said opposite blade surface is extendable and includes a relatively smaller end acting as said part of the aperture.
It is further preferred that the larger and smaller ends of the aperture are in the first and second directions respectively.
Preferably, that the body comprises three said apertures, through each of which said engagement portion of a respective said male member of said arm protruding beyond said opposite blade surface is extendable.
More preferably, the three apertures are arranged in a triangular manner on the body.
In a preferred embodiment, the resilient member comprises a first part connected to the body and a second part that extends from the first part to protrude out of the body for engaging said opposite blade surface.
Preferably, the second part of the resilient member extends from the first part in the second direction.
Preferably, the resilient member comprises a first section that extends from the first part to protrude out of the body and includes the second part for engaging said opposite blade surface, and a second section that extends from the second part towards the body.
Preferably, the body comprises three said resilient members protruding out of the body for engaging said opposite blade surface.
More preferably, the three resilient members are arranged in a triangular manner on the body.
In a specific construction, the body includes a plurality of said apertures and a plurality of said resilient members, which are arranged at alternating positions relatively to each other.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a securing device for securing a connecting arm to a ceiling fan blade. The arm includes a male member comprising an engagement portion and a neck portion behind the engagement portion. The blade includes a hole through which the male member is insertable from one surface to the opposite surface of the blade such that the engagement portion and neck portion protrude beyond said opposite surface. The securing device comprises a body having at least one aperture through which the engagement portion protruding beyond said opposite blade surface is extendable with the neck portion staying within the aperture. The aperture includes a part having a rim portion and a size between the sizes of the engagement portion and the neck portion such that, when the engagement portion extends through the aperture, the body is slidable in a first direction along said opposite blade surface until the rim portion engages behind the engagement portion. The body includes at least one resilient member resiliently deformable to engage said opposite blade surface by friction when the rim portion engages behind the engagement portion, thereby holding the body against sliding relative to the blade in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
Preferably, the rim portion is enlarged for receiving and engaging with said engagement portion in the second direction, and the resilient member is resiliently deformable upon engaging said opposite blade surface when the rim portion engages behind said engagement portion, thereby maintaining under the action of resilience of the resilient member the engagement of the enlarged rim portion with said engagement portion in the second direction.
Preferably, the body comprises a generally flat plate.
Preferably, the body is substantially completely made of a resiliently deformable material.
More preferably, the material comprises plastic material.
It is preferred that the aperture is of an oblong shape, comprising a relatively larger end through which said engagement portion protruding beyond said opposite blade surface is extendable and includes a relatively smaller end acting as said part of the aperture.
It is further preferred that the larger and smaller ends of the aperture are in the first and second directions respectively.
Preferably, the body comprises three said apertures, through each of which said engagement portion of a respective said male member of said arm protruding beyond said opposite blade surface is extendable.
More preferably, the three apertures are arranged in a triangular manner on the body.
In a preferred embodiment, the resilient member comprises a first part connected to the body and a second part that extends from the first part to protrude out of the body for engaging said opposite blade surface.
Preferably, the second part of the resilient member extends from the first part in the second direction.
Preferably, the resilient member comprises a first section that extends from the first part to protrude out of the body and includes the second part for engaging said opposite blade surface, and a second section that extends from the second part towards the body.
Preferably, the body comprises three said resilient members protruding out of the body for engaging said opposite blade surface.
More preferably, the three resilient members are arranged in a triangular manner on the body.
In a specific construction, the body includes a plurality of said apertures and a plurality of said resilient members, which are arranged at alternating positions relatively to each other.